Rising Sun
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: In New Moon, Edward left, but instead of being sad, Bella got angry, and shifted. Now she is different, a strong, fierce member of the Pack, a wolf. But when Alice cant see her, Edward thinks she's dead. Will she save him for Alice's sake? JakexBella
1. Family

Description: This story takes place during New Moon, but things are different. When Edward left, Bella didn't get upset, she got angry and ended up turning into a wolf. The Pack took her in then, and the story will tell you the rest. Make sure to check out my other stories, especially if you like The Mortal Instruments!

Happy Reading!

~Echoing Dreams

P.S - **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE GAME. (But I do play it, and fail at it.)**

Sometimes, I wonder if life would have been different if I hadn't cut my finger that day at he Cullen's. When I start to think about it, I realise, that, no. Nothing would have been different. Sooner or later, I would have gotten mad, and shifted, and the Cullen's would have run off, and the Pack would have found me.

But what about Edward? If I had shifted when I was still with him, would I be in love with Jake now?

That question confuses me, but I don't need to know. Edward left me, and I became a wolf. I don't love Edward anymore, of that I'm sure. In fact, I don't think he would even recognise me if he saw me now.

I'm not the weak, innocent little Bella that the Cullen's knew anymore. Strong and graceful, with the senses of a wolf, I'm much, much different. I'm not the fastest of the pack, nor the strongest or the bravest, but I'm diffidently stronger then the Cullen's. All us wolves are.

"Bella? Your drifting off on me." Jake commented.

It was a typical night for us, sitting in the front seats of his Rabbit, drinking warm soda's and curling up together.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." I apologized.

Jake leaned down, and kissed the top of my head from where I leaned back against his chest. "About what?" he questioned softly.

I sighed and snuggled closer. "How much things have changed. The Cullen's leaving, me becoming a werewolf, the pack taking me in, you and I." I explained.

He chuckled. "I like the changes, its brought you and I together." he murmured.

I smiled up at him. "I like them too. I don't know how I survived without you." I replied softly.

And it was true. Jake was my everything now. He loved me for me, he cared for me and wanted to keep me safe, but he knew I could handle myself, and didn't overdo it on the protectiveness. He knew _me. _He knew what I liked and what I didn't, and he knew how I liked everything down to the smallest of details.

And somehow, I knew the same for him. I knew how he liked to run just a tiny step behind me when we were wolves, and how he always grew his hair to just the perfect length, so it was long, but didn't get in his way when he was a wolf.

Our relationship was complicated, in a way most of our pack didn't understand, but Jake was their Alpha now, so they didn't question it.

"Do you miss them?" Jake asked, breaking me out of my thoughts once more.

In all honesty, I'd been waiting for him to ask that question for a long time now. I was ready for it. "Depends on which one. Alice? All the time. She was my best friend Jake. Emment, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rose? Yeah, they were like family. But Edward?" I paused for a moment. "No. I thought I loved Edward, back before he left, but then I realised how reliant I was of him, and how he had taken over my life. No, I don't miss him at all. Honestly? I'll be happy if I never have to see him again." I replied, looking up at Jake the entire time, all my emotions laid out clearly in my eyes for him to see.

He smiled back. He opened his mouth, as if to say something else, but he was interrupted by the breathtaking howl that came from just outside the garage. Our eyes met, and in the quickest of seconds, we both grinned. "Embry." Jake said, as I sat up.

"Keep your fur on Em, we're coming." I called, only to be replied with a wolfish grumble.

Jake took my hand as we climbed out of the rabbit. "Ready for a run?" he questioned, a challenge hanging in his voice.

My eyes narrowed. "Your on." I replied, and with that, we were out the door and tearing out across the grass, shifting down into wolves as we passed Embry and Quill.

_Hey guess what guys? You lost The Game! _Quill's mental voice spoke cheerfully in my head as my claws sank into the ground and my long chocolate fur streamed out behind me.

_For goodness sake Quill really? _Seth's young voice complained.

_I'm going to claw your ears off! _That was Paul, already stalking towards Quill with his ears pinned back.

_Guys, come on, we're running, not fighting. _There was Sam, always the peacemaker, even if he wasn't the Alpha anymore.

But Jake and I ignored them, finishing our race to the tree's with Jake far in the lead. Instead of stopping, I tackled Jared instead, easily catching his my surprise and knocking him over.

He growled playfully and swatted my ear. _Silly pup. _It was their inside joke, calling me, the newest member of the pack their pup.

I laughed, watching as Sam tried to break up Paul and Quill's play fight, while Embry looked on, laughing and encouraging his fighting friends and Seth bounced happily around them. Leah would have enjoyed it, but she refused to shift, and never came to meetings like this.

Jake came to lean against me, and I rubbed my nose against his cheek affectionately as we looked on.

This was my family now, these were my boys. I didn't know how I'd ever survived without them.

(**Thank's for reading guys! Next chapter we see some drama. Two words for you all. Alice. Visions. Please review!)**


	2. Visitor

**I just wanted to say thanks to you guys who reviewed! To Jacob Lupo: The answer to your question is yes. I'll explain it more in the story itself. Happy Reading!**

**~Echoing Dreams**

**P.S - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ****L**

It was only a week after that cheerful day when my life swirled away.

Jake and I had just broken out of the tree's by my house. We stayed just inside the tree line as we shifted back into humans. I dressed quickly in the short shorts and a tank top I had tied around my ankle, -they were lightest to carry around- and came out of the trees to find Jake in his usual long shorts and nothing else.

I couldn't help but grin at the cocky expression he wore on his face. I couldn't help but think that he was over proud to show off his new six pack, just like I _knew _Seth was.

He took my hand when I met him, and before he could move anymore, I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I murmured.

His grin had grown impossibly wider. "I love you too." he replied, gently pushing my hair away from my face.

We walked together, hand in hand, towards my house to make dinner for Charlie.

If we hadn't been so focused on each other in that moment, maybe we would have caught on earlier. Maybe the faint sent outside would have tipped us off and we would have called the pack to help. But it took us until I opened the front door until the strong, overpowering smell of a vampire hit us.

Jacob immediately snarled and pulled me back, moving quickly towards the trees without turning his back on the house.

But, halfway there, I pulled him to a stop -secretly thrilled that I was strong enough to actually _stop _him-. "Wait." I whispered, sniffing the air cautiously.

Yes, there it was again. The soft undertone to the overpowering stench of leech. The gentle flowery sent that I remembered smelling even when I had the week senses of a human. It was the flowery perfume that she wore everyday, the one I always remembered as a happy memory.

Jacob was still growling lowly, and tried unsuccessfully to pull me into the trees.

"Jake. No, it's Alice. I can smell her." I whispered.

Jake silenced at once. I could literally feel his shock as his hand tightened around mine. "Why is she here?" he whispered, in a pained voice that I felt responsible for.

"I don't know. But I have to find out." I replied quietly, and started for the door once more.

Jake pulled me back, refusing to let go of my hand. "It's not safe Bells. She doesn't know. . ." his voice trailed off.

I sighed, knowing he was right, but also knowing that Alice would only come back for a good reason. "Her senses are as good as yours. She'll know we're here. She can smell it." I whispered, purposely leaving myself out of the description.

I could see it in his face. Jake wasn't happy with this. He wanted to keep me safe.

But finally, he allowed me to pull him back into the house. I could see easily in the dark room, but quickly flicked the switch on.

And there she was. Alice. Standing beside the living room couch in all her beauty, her small nose crinkled at some hideous smell. I suppose it was from us.

"Bella. Your alive." she whispered in her soft, chiming voice.

Something in me was overjoyed to hear that voice again, to see my best friend standing right there before me when I thought she was gone forever, but the wolf part of me warned me away from her.

"You thought I was dead?" Was all I managed to ask.

Alice simply blinked at me, her warm golden eyes flickering slowly between me, Jake, and our hands still clasped tightly together. Finally, when she spoke, her eyes rested on my face. "I've been watching out for you ever since we left. But I couldn't see you. At first I thought it was just because whenever I looked, you were in La Push, _their _territory. I knew you had friends there. But after a while, I still couldn't see you. I got worried. I thought you were dead." she whispered the words so quietly that most humans wouldn't have heard it. "But now I see why. You've been spending your time with one of _them. _Do you know how dangerous they are Bella? Their as strong, if not stronger then us! Their dangerous mutts!" she cried.

Those words hit home. She didn't know. She thought Jake was the only wolf in the room right now. She must think my human sent was hidden under his. I tried to stay calm. I really tried. The old, human Bella would have just been hurt at those words, and would have tried to defend Jake, but I was one of those _mutts _now. Anger took over.

I tried to step closer, to get in her face, but Jake felt my anger, and tightened his grip on my hand, I only got a step closer. "Mutts? _Mutts? _We're the mutts? What about _you?_" I hissed, visibly starting to shake. "You're the stupid leech who lets her brother control her life. I cant believe you'd come back here like this, and then insult my family." I was snarling now, my shaking close to phasing.

Alice gazed at me in surprise. She hadn't expected this. "B. . .Bella?" she whispered.

_That _shocked me. Never, never had I heard any of the Cullen's stutter. "I'm one of those _mutts _now Alice. Surprise eh?" I asked, calming slowly. Seeing Alice afraid of me was a shocker. "What did you expect when you left? Me to curl up in a ball and cry for hours? I phased Alice. I joined the pack." I told her, my voice still harsh cold.

If vampires could cry, she'd be close to tear right now, but instead, she only sniffed sadly. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." she whispered in a heartbroken voice. "But him, what about him?" she asked, gazing cautiously at Jake.

I hesitated, not sure exactly how much to tell her. This _was _Alice, my Alice, who once knew everything about me, but now she was one of them, then enemy. "Jake is the Alpha of the LaPush pack. I've known him since were children. He imprinted on me when we were little kids. Then when I phased. . . I imprinted on him the moment I saw him through a wolves eyes." I murmured.

Now Alice was making pitiful noises. It sounded as if she was trying to cry, but her vampire body wouldn't let her.

Something inside me broke then. I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry. No matter what she was, what I was, she was still my best friend. I pulled myself from Jake's grip, and slowly, cautiously, made my way over to her. As carefully as I could -ignoring Jake's growls- I put my arms around her.

She sniffed, and then, in her vampire speed, which didn't seem so fast anymore, she threw her arms around me, and buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her closer, and sniffed as a few warm tears escaped my eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella. If we wouldn't have left, none of this would have happened." she whispered hopelessly.

I shook my head. "No Alice. Don't be sorry. I love my life. Sooner or later, I would have phased, and things would have been worse then they are now. At least this way, there's not war between our families." I murmured.

She flinched when I mentioned us belonging to different families now. But it was the truth. As much as I loved Alice, she was a vampire, and I was a werewolf. We were natural enemies.

We stood like that for a long moment, before she finally pulled back, shifting to keep a tight grip on my arms. "I don't care what you are. You'll always be my sister. Please say you feel the same way." she whispered, gazing into my eyes hopefully.

I smiled at her. "Of course I do. You'll always be my Alice. I'll just have to block out the smell of vampire." I replied, playfully wrinkling my nose.

She grinned, and just the sight of it made me happier. "And I suppose this means I'll have to put up with _him_?" she questioned, giving Jake a disdainful look.

"Jake's part of me Alice." I replied.

She sighed, but, much to my surprise, she stepped around me, and slowly made her way towards him. "I'll try if you will Jacob." she told him, cautiously offering her hand.

Jake gazed at her carefully for a moment, before cautiously reaching out, and taking her hand in his own. "Jake. If we're to try to be friends, then call me Jake." he replied, only the slightest bit unhappily.

I knew better. Jake was a curious creature, he wanted to see how this would play out.

I watched happily as they smiled at each other. My soul mate and my best friend, werewolf and vampire, natural enemies, becoming friends. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _I thought happily.

Then Alice's phone rang.

**So, what did you think? Who do you think is calling Alice? Hope you enjoyed it, please review! **

**~EchoingDreams **


	3. Phone Call

**I'd just like to start off saying Thank you! I've have 239 visitors to this story, and it's made me the happiest person on earth. This chapter is were the main drama starts! Happy reading!**

**~EchoingDreams**

**P.S- I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight.**

In that same exact moment that Alice's phone rang, her eyes went unfocused and she froze, starring off into nothing.

As Jake looked on with a confused expression, I raced to her side, grabbing her hand and watching her face as she stuttered and gasped. "No!" the word broke from her lips, and brought with it pain and terror.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong? What are you seeing?" I asked hurriedly.

She wouldn't reply, simply continuing to stare off into space with unfocused eyes, watching something in the future. Confused and worried, I pulled her cell phone from her pocket and flicked it open. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Oh no, Bella your alive! No, no, no, no, no, no!" It was Rosalie's voice that flickered down the line.

Before I could reply, the phone was ripped from my hand. With a scream of anger, so unlike her, Alice threw the phone to the ground, were it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"No!" The screech that came form Alice's mouth was very un human, and for a moment, it had both Jacob and I frozen in shock, that was, until Alice broke down, giving those horrible sobs again, as if she wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

Carefully, I put my arms around her and pulled her close. In that broken voice, she told me what had happened.

Edward still loved me. Edward thought I was dead. Edward was going to the Volturi.

I'd learned much more about vampire after joining the pack, and so I already knew the Volturi. The band of vampires would kill Edward if he provoked them. Edward was trying to kill himself.

At first, I wasn't sure what to think about that. I mean, Edward was gone, he had left me, he had changed my life completely. But did I really want him _dead _because of me? No. No matter what, I didn't want _anyone _who didn't deserve it, to die because of me.

"Help him. Please Bella, you have to stop him." It was that voice whisper from Alice that made me make up my mind. Holding Alice even closer, I looked up over her head and met Jacob's eyes. He knew me to well by know, meeting my eyes, he saw my decision, and nodded. "I'll call the pack together, see if anyone's willing to join us. Volturi don't know about us, if they find out, we'll need back up." he said, and disappeared out the back door.

Taking a deep breathe, I pulled Alice off of myself, and made her meet my eyes. "Listen to me. We're going to try and stop him. But we need your help. You need to get us access to a plane. I'll throw some stuff together, go get us three plane tickets." I told her.

"Make that five! There's no way we'd miss this." It was Jared's voice. He and Quill stood in the door with Jacob, determined looks on all of their faces. The pack must have been close.

Alice shook her head. "I don't have enough time to make you all fake ID's." she told them.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "We've all got extra clothes and ID at each others houses. I've got some stashed upstairs under my bedroom floorboards."

It was a flurry of movement, as we all broke off to do our own things, but we were all back at the door and crammed into Carlisle's car within five minutes. Supernatural speed rocks.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but we'll get to Volturi/Edward scene in the next chapter, and I promise it will be longer. **


	4. Volturi

The trip was stressful, Alice was worried about her brother, and the rest of us were worried about walking into our deaths. If the Volturi discovered us, we would be murdered on the spot. There was little chance that any of us would survive a full on fight with the Volturi, but at least for the four of us, we could take a few leaches with us.

When our plane finally touched down in Italy, Alice raced off to steal a car, and five minutes later we were racing down the street's in a bright yellow Porche.

We arrived at the gates of Volturi within two hours. Crowrds of people swarmed through as Jake, Jared, Quill and I jumped out, leaving Alice behind in the car.

"Stay close, but don't get in the way. Bella has got to get him herself, or else this could get ugly." Jacob instructed.

And so, the mad dash through the people commenced. We ran as quickly as we could without drawing attention, shoving through men, women, and children all dressed in red for St. Marcus day. What a coincidence.

The huge clock tower was just chiming it's first stroke to twelve when I spotted him.

Standing just in the shadow of and alley, shirtless with closed eyes, Edward awaited the twelfth bell.

Snarling under my breathe, I took off through a fountain, charging through the water at an inhuman speed.

I slammed into his chest at the sixth bell.

Wolf strength was strong then vampires apparently, as Edward flew back into the wall. His eyes flew open wide, first in fear, then in surprise as his gaze settled on me.

I shoved him again, father back into the alley, out of sight of the humans mingling in the courtyard. Never once did his eyes leave my face.

When I stopped shoving him back, he moved willingly for the first time. Moving with his inhuman vampire speed, he jumped forward and threw his arms around me.

Instinct screamed attack, and for a second, I almost did. But then I realised that he wasn't attacking. He was hugging me.

A vicious snarl ripped up my throat, and will all the strength I possessed, I shoved him off of me, almost tearing his arms off in the processes.

His expression was one of pure pain, as if he had never expected me to push him away. In all honesty, I never had before.

He opened his mouth to speak, making me wonder if the scent of dog had finally registered to him, but three dark shadowed appeared before us, and he was forced to face them instead.

The three Volturi, of which Edward was obviously afraid of, told us we had to go with them. Edward told me to go join the celebration, which the Volturi declined for me and said that I had to come too.

Snarls ripped through the air around us, just as Edward took a step forward to follow the three cloaked figures. Jared, Quill and my Jacob joined us then, circling around to be closer to me.

"They'll be coming with us." Jared snarled. A second later, he flinched once, as if a bee had stung him, but Jane's power didn't seem to work all that well on werewolves.

"Who are you?" she snarled.

"Your worst nightmare." Quill, with all his unique lines, replied smugly.

While the three Volturi stood in confusion, I grabbed Edward's arm and tugged him along as we moved away from them.

"This is your fault." Jane snarled, this time her gaze directed straight at me. She lunged going directly for my throat, but Jared and Jacob were faster, dodging in her way and throwing her back into the alley wall. Visibly shaking almost to the point of shifting, the two wolves were a wall of rage. "No one touches our pup." Quill announced from behind me.

We took our leave then. We made it out alive, hurrying through the streets and arriving at the Porche were Alice awaited. She hugged her brother, who appeared to be in a state of shock, and shoved him into the car. When she gazed at the pack, Jacob shook his head.

"We'll run. Meet you at the airport." he said, and that was the end of that discussion.

The trip home was tense. Edward was epically confused. When we reached the airport, he gazed at me in shock, as if he hadn't realised until then what I really was.

As we moved through the airport, he tried to take my hand, but much to his distress, I recoiled and pulled back my lips in a silent snarl. He flinched back.

Quill and Jared enjoyed the first class plane trip to the fullest, ordering steak dinners along the way.

Alice and Edward sat just behind Jacob and I, so we clearly understood their whispered conversation as Alice explained what I was.

Though we tried, it was hard not to listen to what they said, as I lay curled under Jake's arm for the long trip.

When we arrived at the airport, the wolves hung back as Edward and Alice silently greeted their waiting family.

When their golden eyes finally rested on us, Carlisle nodded. "Come back to our house. Please, we are confused, we would like to know what has happened, why you all went to save Edward." he asked cautiously.

Through the question was obviously directed at me, the guys tensed around me in reaction. Obviously they didn't trust the vampires one bit.

When I nodded, soft snarls escaped all but Jacob.

Once more, we ran while the Cullen's drove. The rest of our pack waited just inside our border. Snarls rang all around the moment we told them where I was going, but none of them would let me go alone. In the end, the entire pack ranged out behind Jake and I as we made our way to the home of our enemies.

As we entered the clearing, the Cullen's appeared one by one as the flittered out their front door.

It was time to explain everything. I couldn't hold back, Edward would see it in my packs head if I lied.

I wanted to run.


	5. My Pack, My Family

I didn't know where to start. Panic set in, I wanted to burst into my fur and run, run as fast as I could, I could out run them. Yeah, I could do this. I can just run out through the trees, and I can cross the border, as soon as I'm across, I'm safe, the pack will catch up, their-

Luckily, Carlisle stepped forward, snapping me back to reality. "Thank you. For saving my son." he said quietly.

Jake snorted. "We didn't do it for you. Our Bella was going to save him for her friend, and there was no way we were letting her go alone. No one touches our pup." Quill was the first to speak up from his spot behind me, I felt his hand rest gently on my shoulder, and I covered it with my own.

"_Your _Bella. She was ours first, she'll always be ours. Bells get away from those mutts, their dangerous." Emmet was the one to snarl at Quill, and the pack tensed around me.

Obviously, no one had told them. The look Alice gave me was apologetic, but she wanted me to tell them. Edward's face was blank.

And I was angry all over again. Here we where, trying to make peace, and they were insulting my _family. _

"I do not belong to bloodsuckers." I snarled. "The only reason we're here is because of Alice." Unconsciously, I slipped into the plural of the pack.

They were taken aback, that much was obvious.

"These _mutts, _are my family. I'm one of them, ever since you left. This is my pack, and if you _ever _insult us like that again, you'll see just how much stronger we are." The words just flew from my mouth, but I didn't take them back. I _wanted _them to know the truth, and I wanted it to sting them, like it had stung me when they left.

"This is your territory. We came here only to explain. The treaty stands, you come into our territory, you know what happens." Jake growled. Slowly, the pack began to turn and spread into the trees, and I could feel them all shifting down. Soon, only Jake and I were left human, backing away into the trees.

And then Alice fluttered forward, and threw her arms around my neck, making that horrible crying noise without the tears. "Please don't leave me Bella, you cant leave me." she whispered.

I pulled her closer and kissed the top over her head. "Not you Alice, never you." I murmured, knowing perfectly well that everyone else could hear and see us perfectly.

Jake put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Your always welcome on our side of the border Alice." he murmured, and the pack grumbled their agreement around us.

Sniffing happily, Alice turned to hug Jake, who looked surprised at first, but eventually smiled and hugged her back.

Quill poked his massive head out of the bushes, and nudged her side, and she giggled down at him. "Thank you." she whispered to the pack.

"We'll see you later Alice," I murmured, hugging her one more time.

"Stay on your side of the border." Jake snarled at the rest of them, and shifted right there, then turned to the trees, looking back for me.

Smiling, I kissed Alice's cheek, glared at the Cullens, and mimicked Jake, shifting down into a wolf there in front of them. Their gasps of surprise were greatly satisfying as we disappeared into the trees.

_Great job Bells! That should keep them occupied until we get off their lands! _It was Embry who spoke. Growling quietly, I tackled him.

_They have a mind reader dummy. Good going. _I growled at him.

Embry gave us that, oops, don't look at me, I'm cute and innocent, look, as we started to run.

We were getting close to the border, still in Edward's range, when Quill ran up beside me.

_Hey Bells, guess what? _After all that, he was still overly happy like normal.

I rolled my eyes. _What Quill? _

_You lost The Game! _He cried mentally, then laughed and darted away.

Completely forgetting where we were and the mind reading vampire who was surely listening in, I darted after him. _You little twerp! Come here, I'm going to claw your muzzle shut once and for all! _I cried tackling him and swatting at his muzzle with claws sheathed.

He fought back happily, nipping at my paws as he laughed. _That's not going to help, we're speaking mentally, my muzzle has nothing to do with it! _He told me.

I grinned down at him, showing a lot of teeth. _But it will keep you quiet for a little while when we're human again. _I replied smugly.

_Guys! Do you remember where we are? You can kill each other when we're back on our lands! Come on! _It was Sam who reminded us.

Yelping, Quill scrambled away from me and my threats, darting back across the border.

Laughing happily, I charged after him. _Quilly! Come back! I wont hurt you too bad! I promise! Come on, you heal quickly! _I yelled after him.

And suddenly, as soon as we were all on our side of the border, we were ambushed. By each other. A full out brawl commenced, all while we laughed, clawing and nipping away at each other, all previous worries gone.

We fought happily for an unknown amount of time. It seemed like hours later we finally split apart due to the warning snarl from Paul.

Just on the other side of the border, Edward watched, just barely visibly behind the bush he hid behind.

Suddenly, all the joy and fun washed away on some invisible river. Tension washed over the pack as he stepped from hiding, just barely inside his own border.

The pack mulled around, hoping he'd cross the border.

Slowly I rose from where I had been crouched next to Jake after abandoning our fight. I strolled right up to the border, looking straight into the vampires eyes, and snarled.

_You show him Bells, _Seth whispered.

All the fury and pain I'd felt when he'd left me flowed through that snarl, right into his face.

He flinched. Then the almost silent whisper of his voice reached my ears. "I lied to keep you safe. I never stopped loving you. Please Bella, forgive me, I love you."

This time, the entire pack snarled with me. The noise of all eight massive wolves combined, was a noise that frightened even me.

_You left, you made your choice. I've found my soul mate, you will never be more to me then my best friends brother. _I sent the thought out through the rest of the pack, where Edward could hear it in their minds.

He flinched again. Either at the words themselves, or at hearing my mental voice for the first time. I expected both. `

"Who?" the whisper that escaped the vampires mouth was heartbroken.

I didn't reply, but Jake padded up softly beside me, and pressed his nose to my muzzle in an obvious gesture, while I continued to glare strongly at the vampire before us.

He must have gotten the name from the wolves around us, for my imprints name softly escaped his lips. Then two more words escaped his lips that surprised me even more. "The Alpha."

Jake's head whipped around, and he gave a soft snarl, but Edwards eyes were locked on me. "That's makes you the Alpha female." he murmured softly, and then he burst.

"WHAT IS THIS BELLA? IS THIS SOME SORT OF A GAME TO YOU? BREAK MY HEART AND BECOME THE LEADER OF MY ENEMY?" Edward's voice echoed around us. For a long moments everyone was absolutely silent, and then, _The Game? _

I sighed, _Jare, your closest, could you please? _

I heard Jared grumbled, and then a thump as he swatted Quill's head, and the younger boy pinned his ears back, but became silent.

_Thank you. _I sent the first thought to my pack for them, then continued to speak to Edward. _You are the one who left. Everything would be different if you hadn't seen me as the hopeless clueless human. Its your fault all this happened, but you know what? I thank you for leaving. Your disappearance brought me to my pack, to my family, to my Jacob. _

Edward's eyes revealed just how much pain my words gave him. I was satisfied.

With a flick of my tail, I turned my back on him, and trotted away.

After a low bark, Jake and the pack followed. I never saw Edward again.

**So, I think this is it guys. I'll have one more chapter maybe, to show what happens in the future, but other then that, this is the end.**

**Please review!**

**~EchoingDreams**


End file.
